


A Loose Thread

by Aderie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Multi, but it's mostly about the character development, some magic plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderie/pseuds/Aderie
Summary: Years in the future Steven has returned to the beach house alongside Connie, to train the next Gem-Human hybrid. The only issue? she has absolutely no interest in anything magical.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Sadie Miller & Steven Universe
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

An Explanation

This is an Au in which, in the far(ish) future Steven returns to the beach house alongside Connie to help train and raise the first new Gem-Human hybrid. 

Alisha is a fifteen year old, soon to be sixteen, who is apathetic towards virtually everything. The daughter of a Rhodochrosite and a human, she started to manifest her powers when she was young, which caused troubles in her home. In an attempt to have Alisha learn control, her father asked Steven for help, and she moved into the beach house soon after.

The fic starts after Alisha Connie and Steven have already been living together for three years, with very little progress made in understanding Alisha’s gem abilities.

(disclaimer, this fic is pretty OC focused so if that’s not your cup of tea? Don’t read.)


	2. Episode 1: Gem Glow, Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha Feels distraught and bored in her new(relatively) home. She spends a day wandering around beach city, and contemplating her mother. After a confrontation with Steven where she manages to activate her Gem powers she decides maybe the beach house isn’t so bad.

Alisha glared at nothing in particular as she sat on the beach, scrolling through her phone. She was sitting on a large rock, to keep the sand from getting too ingrained on her clothes, not that it could really be helped. While absentmindedly scrolling through cheep accounts, she glanced down, seeing her feet under the bottom of her phone. She was wearing sandals. She lived on the beach, so unless she wanted her shoes to be ruined, sandals were practically a necessity, and she had tried to find the most fashionable sandals she could, but they were still Sandals. Alisha had to physically restrain herself from flinching anytime she had to talk to anyone while wearing something so... mundane.

She let out a sigh as she stowed her phone back in her pocket, and dropped her head back. Her dark brown hair waved about in the air as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. She couldn’t just sit here forever. Shed already been out for a few hours and sooner or later Steven or Connie would come to look for her, besides her phone was already down to 30% so she’d need to plug it in soon. 

She stood up, and braced herself for the coming conversation while walking back across the sand towards the beach house. She was most of the way up the steps when she hesitated. She could hear music from upstairs. Two people humming together in perfect unison. Alisha had never really understood it. Steven, sure, but Connie had never really been much of a vocalist, at least not as long as Alisha had been at the beach house. But it seemed like either of the pair could start up a melody, simple or complex, or completely random, and the other would be able to just pick it up and harmonize. 

Maybe being childhood sweethearts is all it took for two people to gain the ability to hum perfectly in sync.

Alisha renewed her climb up the stairs, opening the screen door and striding in nonchalantly. 

The humming stopped as Steven turned to her from the door. 

“Hey Ali, what’cha been up to? I thought we were gonna try and practice some more this morning?” He said, a genuine smile on his face.

“Oh, sorry I guess I forgot. Wanted to get some fresh air.” Alisha replied, her voice intentionally bored.

“Don’t worry about it. We could try again tonight, or tomorrow if you’re up for it?” Steven replied.

Alisha quashed the guilt as it bubbled up in her. It sucked living with someone who was so genuinely nice. She got her inner monologue under control as she gave a non-committal “Yeah, maybe.”

“Did you eat breakfast before you left this morning? You were up pretty early.” Connie said from her seat on one of the kitchen stools.

“Not really. You know me, not much of a breakfast person.” Alisha replied as she flopped carefully down on the couch, plugging her phone in. 

“You should eat something. It’s nearly lunchtime.” Connie said. It wasn’t quite judgemental, just a mix of concern and a little bit of disappointment which made Connie’s stance on skipped breakfasts more than apparent.

“Oh why don’t we all go out together! I heard Peedee is trying to reintroduce baked potatoes to the menu.” Steven interjected happily.

“Stars, remember the last time he tried that? I think his potatoes technically counted as charcoal...” Connie said doubtfully at the memory.

“I firmly believe that it was a faulty oven, not any lack of skill on Peedee’s part. Besides he’s been practically running the fry shop since we were 14. If anyone knows potatoes its Peedee.” Steven smiled his Steven-y smile, then directed it Alisha’s way. “So, you in?”

Alisha thought for a moment before saying. “Yeah fine, just let me grab my stuff.”

*****

The potatoes, though not Charcoal, were perhaps browner than might be enjoyable. Steven had happily crunched the remnants of Connie and Alisha’s potatoes, to minor protest from both, largely from the state of the potato rather than any desire to eat the food themselves.

“What, I thought they were pretty good.” Steven said pretend-defensively.

“You’d think anything was good if it meant telling someone they were a good cook.” Connie said lightheartedly.

Despite herself Alisha snorted at the light jab. She immediately covered her mouth in surprise. Laughing was a rare sound from her. It was an uggly guttural thing, not anything like the soft giggle which was acceptable in fancier circles. Both Steven and Connie looked to her, surprise apparent on both of their faces.

Alisha quickly banished the growing embarrassment from her face. “What, it's not like I’m a robot. I can experience human emotions too.” She said in as bored a voice she could muster. 

“Sorry, you just have a cute laugh!” Steven said beaming at her.

Of all the thoughts and emotions she’d had to bury in the last hour or so the swelling warmth and happiness at the praise was definitely the most troublesome. While attempting to maintain her persona she almost missed the faint flickers of reddish orange light which had flared behind her briefly. This wasn’t new, exactly. It had happened every so often, first starting a few months after she’d moved into the beach house.

“Stop.” She said, as both adults next to her began to excitedly start the usual list of questions and fussing over the gemstone exposed by the deep cut of her shirt in the back.

“We’ve been doing this for three years now. It never does anything, it never means anything. Sometimes it just lights up. Just stop, and accept that it’s basically an unreliable flashlight at this point.” Alisha said, perhaps a bit more disappointment in her voice than she’d intended.

Steven put a hand on her shoulder, an attempt at comfort. “Hey, don’t worry about it. You know, I didn’t really start being able to summon my shield when ever I wanted until I was fourteen. Give it time, we can figure this out.”

“Yeah well, my sixteenth birthday is in like, a month, so guess I’m just a late bloomer, huh?” Alisha replied huffily as she stood up.

“I’ll see you back at the house.” she said, already marching back in the direction of the sand.

When she got back to the house, she marched straight up to her room and threw herself on her bed. She didn’t even particularly care that her skirt would get mussed and wrinkled. She scrolled through her hastily grabbed phone as tears silently fell down her cheeks.

She didn’t notice when her Gem shined its muddy red, and her skirt rippled slightly, straightening out along the seams and folds.


	3. Episode 1: Gem Glow, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha Feels distraught and bored in her new(relatively) home. She spends a day wandering around beach city, and contemplating her mother. After a confrontation with Steven where she manages to activate her Gem powers she decides maybe the beach house isn’t so bad.

Alisha hadn’t really set out to avoid them. She never did. It's just, she was a free spirit, and getting out of the house to breathe fresh air was good for her. Maybe they believed that when she told it to them. She definitely didn’t. Dinner last night had been awkward to say the least. After the fiasco at the fry stand, both Connie and Steven were delicate with her. Like they were walking on eggshells, except she was the egg. She’d gotten up early this morning. At this point she knew their schedules. If he could, Steven would keep Connie in bed snuggling until noon, so she had plenty of time to get ready and leave, before Connie would get up to try and fix her breakfast.

Where to go today. Beach city itself was small enough that shed more than explored the entire thing, more than once. More than twice probably. Of course, she could always try and visit little homeworld, but that came with a whole slew of other problems. No. No gem stuff today. Today she’d keep it perfectly normal. 

She stopped by the big donut on her way through town. She vaguely acknowledged the teen behind the counter as she bought a small bag of gummy worms. In theory she didn’t like pizza or fries, or candy, but in practice she’d grown more and more lax over time. Besides, after discovering for the first time at the big donut there’s no way she could give up this brand of gummy worms. She looked around as she stepped back outside, debating about where to go to eat her sugary treasure.

Before fully deciding on where she wanted to go she found herself heading toward one of the large hills which could overlook beach city. Apparently it was called brooding hill, which fit the deal she supposed.

As she made her slow climb up the hill Alisha grumbled softly to herself. She wasn’t exactly thinking about anything specific, just general discontent. The soft sound of her skirt getting caught on a bush added to her grumbling as she pulled free and noticed a few small holes in the fabric. Just great. But honestly? Who cares! None of this is gonna matter in a month anyway. Sure, right now she’s sweaty and gross from hiking up this hill, but who cares. She scraped her feet on stray twigs and her hair is a mess, but who cares! When her dad comes for her birthday she’ll explain that she hadn’t had an accident in years! He’ll understand how well adjusted and normal she is, and then she’ll get to go back and live with him and everything will be fine. 

Alisha sat down on an old log abruptly, blowing stray hairs out of her face. The view over beach city was calm. Small buildings and people walking speckled the beach and the green landscape. She could see that stupid amusment park in the distance, and a few parts of the temple sticking out from behind another hill. She could see why this place was called brooding hill, it was the perfect spot for it. While stewing in her thoughts, Alisha began examining her skirt. The holes were small and close together. The damage was minimal, but the whole skirt was ruined nonetheless. 

Running her finger over the fabric a problematic thought came into her head.

If mom were here she probably could have fixed this

No, no, that’s off limits. She can’t think about Her, not right now. She never knew her mom and she never would, so her mom might as well not exist. Still though her mind wandered. If she were here could she have mended the skirt? Alisha didn’t know much about her mom. No one did really. She was some no name Rhodochrosite. She was apparently a fairly rare gem type in homeworld space, rare enough that no one she asked could really give her a clear definition of her powers. 

Steven knew. Alisha was sure, he knew her mom. As far as she could put the picture together, she thought that Steven and her mom hadn’t known each other for that long. A few years maybe. Steven had only really started getting involved when her mom and dad started... Debating about Alisha. Whether or not they wanted her. Or anyone else for that matter.

She knew if she asked, Steven would tell her more. But Alisha never did. It would be pointless. Her mom doesn’t exist now, and she does, and that’s all there is to it.

Alisha wrinkled her nose. The scent of gasoline had been carried in her direction on the wind. Soon the smell was joined by an engine. A struggling one, by the sound of it. She turned and saw an old beat up van making it’s way up the hill towards her. The van looked to be 90 percent spare parts, and mostly held together with duct tape.

This was a vehicle she recognized. Unfortunate.

As the old van crawled to a stop nearby and the driver’s door opened, Alisha called out, “hey, mr. Universe.”

Everytime she said Steven’s dad’s name she felt second hand embarrassment. Also a bit of first hand embarrassment. Who changes their last name to universe?

“Hey Alisha, sorry if I’m interrupting, I like to jam up here sometimes. I can come back later if you want?” The older man said apologetically.

“No that’s okay, I was probably gonna leave soon anyway.” Alisha replied tepidly.

“So what brings you out here? Got something on your mind?” Greg said while sitting down next to her with his guitar and a small groan. 

“Nothing much just... stuff.” Alisha said as her brain failed to supply an adequate excuse.

“Yeah, I get that. Sometimes you just need to get away from it all.” Greg said, absentmindedly strumming a simple melody on his guitar.

“I suppose so.” she replied. The two sat in quiet for a few minutes, the gentle strumming of Greg’s guitar keeping them company.

“Do you mind if I ask a slightly personal question?” Greg asked, breaking the lull in conversation.

“I think that depends on the question, but go ahead I guess.” Alisha replied, looking at him skeptically.

“Fair enough.” Greg laughed. “How is Steven. We talk on the phone pretty often, but he hasn’t been down to see me in awhile. I know it’s harder to get out to me now that I’m out on the edge of town, and he’s been busy, but Steven has a tendency to not really tell you what’s going on unless you're right in front of him. So honest opinion. How is he?”

This caught Alisha off guard. Of all the things that Greg could have asked her, she couldn’t have anticipated this. 

“Good I think? He and Connie are happy like always. Have you seen them do that humming thing? Yeah. I think he’s doing good?” he’d probably be doing better if I wasn’t here was the unspoken thought which crossed her mind.

“Good. That’s good. Hey, do you sing by any chance? I’ve been working on this song, but my voice isn't what it used to be. Wanna jam with me for a bit?” Greg said gesturing to some lyrics on scratch paper inside the back of the van.

The genuine temptation she felt was surprising, but no. Singing with her lame caretaker’s lame dad wasn’t something she was willing to do today.

“Oh, no sorry. I should probably get back to the beach house, they’ll probably be expecting me for lunch. Thanks anyway though, maybe next time.” She replied, already starting to get up and dust herself off.

“No worries, any time. See you around, kid.” Greg lazily waved as she began to make her way back down the hill.

*****

She picked up the mail on her way into the beach house. Steven seemed to collect mailing lists like candy on some sort of.. Candy giving out holiday. She flipped unenthusiastically through a fashion magazine which had started arriving late last year.

Inside, Steven was sitting by the downstairs TV playing some game or other. Honestly, he was a thirty something. Didn’t he have better things to do? Connie was nowhere in sight, she’d probably gone to do some errands or something.

She glared at the back of his head before walking up behind him, curling the magazine into a tube on her way. She bonked him right on the top of his head, causing him to die in his game, and look up startled.

“You should visit your dad more. He literally lives in the same town as you.” Alisha said, staring down at him.

Steven laughed a little and said “Alright? Fair enough. What brought this on?”

“Nothing. I don’t need a reason to give good advice. It’s my specialty.” Alisha said, while making her way to the fridge to find something to eat.


	4. Episode 1: Gem Glow, Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha Feels distraught and bored in her new(relatively) home. She spends a day wandering around beach city, and contemplating her mother. After a confrontation with Steven where she manages to activate her Gem powers she decides maybe the beach house isn’t so bad.

It was early. Despite the sun shining on the sky arena the wind was still cold. Alisha pulled her jacket slightly tighter, and kept listening to Stevens lecture. At some point she'd given in. She could only ignore the guilt of avoiding him for a few days before she had to give in. As much as 3 years of training and practice had accomplished nothing, Steven met every session with his optimistically hopeful outlook. It was infectious, every time they tried, she almost found herself believing that this would be it, this would be the day she activated her powers. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair because it wasn't true, if her powers were going to actually do anything helpful they would have by now. 

Often times Connie joined them, she would try to instruct Alisha in sword fighting sometimes. Sometimes, though even less often then Connie, the other crystal gems would join the training, each adding their own perspectives on using their powers or summoning their weapons. Today it was just Steven though. He was going over, probably for the millionth time, the exact process behind summoning his shield. The emotions that would activate it, the feeling in his gem.

She was mentally spinning the technique wheel. What would it be today! Physical training? Sparring? Needlework practice?

"Why don't we try a bit of meditation?" Steven said, slowing the spinning wheel in her mind's eye to a stop.

Meditation it is.

"Sure" she replied, monotone.

"You remember how this works?" Steven asked, already getting into position in front of her.

"Yep. Close my eyes, cross my legs, listen to your voice." Alisha replied, voice utterly dry of enthusiasm.

"Good. Now let's just take a minute to think. About nothing, about everything. What's troubling you? What makes you happy?"

Alisha went through a mental checklist of all the things about her life that were less than ideal. 

Let's see, living in a stupid beach house, sand everywhere. Living with two losers. Dad said Steven is my uncle but we're definitely not actually related. Speaking of dad! Haven't seen him in months! In fact the only people I have seen in months are Connie, Steven, and the stupid crystal gems! Actually, no, that's not fair. I see the stupid fucking fryman everyonce in a while! Pizza guy, too. Who knew that the guy who drops off the pizza could actually become a highlight of my day.

"Hey. It's okay." Stevens' voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She must have been visibly frowning or something to tip him off.

"It's okay to be upset or frustrated. My emotions were key to figure out how to harness my powers. It's important to have it out, even if it's just in your own head. I promise it's gonna work out." Steven said, voice full of kindness and sympathy.

"It's not though."  
Stevens' eyes widened slightly at this, but he didn't say anything.

"This is stupid. This sucks. I've been here for literal years and I've had nothing. My powers haven't done a thing. I should have been able to go home by now!" She was growing heated now, expressing more emotion than Steven had really seen from her for the most part. She had stood up, and was now starting to Pace around the small arena.

"Why is it that at home my powers were going off Willy nilly! Basically all the fabric in dad's house was getting torn to shreds on a regular basis! I couldn't even wear any clothes with a thread count too low, it would be too easy to unwind! But now I'm here, now that dad's shipped me off to This stupid tiny little postmark town and I'm in the only place where haywire powers don't matter it's nothing! It's not fair!" She was almost yelling now, her gem began to glow a brighter and brighter red color, going from it's usually muddy brick to an almost pinkish red.

"My mom wasn't some rebel leader or intergalactic dictator! She was a glorified tailor, yet for who knows what reason I have to be here, with you, because why? Just because I have this stupid rock in my back!"

Steven was staring at her. His eyes were full of nothing but concern, and that only made her more angry. What right did he have to pity her. As she was about to take a step forward and continue her tirade, she was interrupted by the sound of something tearing.

Both of them stared in shock at the right sleeve of Stevens tee-shirt which had torn apart at the seams, and was busying itself unraveling on the ground.

Steven looked back at her, the concern still there, but there was excitement too, and happiness. She could feel the sticky tang of excitement bubbling up inside of her too, but she wasn't ready to let go of her anger just yet.

"And you. Why are you so nice! It's stupid! Real people aren't like that! No one is like that! Why can't you just admit that you're only nice to me because you think I'm going to be like you? Well news flash! I'm not! I'm not going to save the fucking universe okay! It's not fair that you got to do all that, that you got to do it all, and run away with your kid girlfriend, that you just got to be happy! Why did that gem give you a life that let you be so nice and happy, when all mine did was ruin everything!" Alisha was fully yelling now. Tears were starting to come down her face, but she refused to let her voice waver or her head droop.

Loose threads were flying around her, wrapping themselves around pillars and loose pieces of stone, creating complicated changing moving webs of string. The bottom hem of her skirt was steadily shrinking as the storm around her grew, and she could see Stevens' shirt was little more than a tank top at this point, both sleeves gone. Even the tough fabric of his jeans was starting to unwind around the edges.

She was so angry and there he was sitting there staring at her with sadness, with pity. But now she had done it, she was sure. She'd gone too far, here was where he'd snap. He stood up and strode calmly towards her. She knew what was coming next. He would be angry, he would tell her off.

He hugged her.

It was close and tight and gentle and he held her there, and she couldn't think of a thing to say.

"I'm sorry. I know it sucks." He said quietly, just a little above a whisper.

She didn't know what to think at that. Steven had barely ever used any sort of negative language in the time she'd known him. Sure he'd express frustration occasionally, when he lost in a game or stubbed his toe, but it was still surprising.

"Being like me sucked. I was scared and alone for a really long time. I couldn't talk to my dad, or any of the humans in beach city about it, because what if they didn't understand? What if they didn't like me because of how weird it was? And I couldn't talk to the gems because they were gems! They wouldn't understand any of the human things I needed to get off my chest either. I was completely unique and it was terrifying. No one knew who or what I was, there had been no one like me before. There wasn't a rulebook to go by. Being like me sucks. Being like us sucks."

That's when he pulled away and looked her in the face. There was no looking away or embarrassed shuffling to be had, it was a direct confrontation that couldn't be escaped.

"But that's the thing. You don't have to go through it like I did. I'm here. You aren't the only one. I know what you're going through. I can help. Me, Connie, the other crystal gems? We've all been around the block already and we at least kind of know what we're doing this time. And I know. I'm sorry that you don't see your dad very often, I'm sorry that you don't like living at the beach house. I'm sorry that this place doesn't feel like home to you, but we can change things. We can completely remodel the whole house if you want!" He gave a genuine smile and a laugh.

"I want this to feel like your place, not just somewhere you have to be. And I want you to know that we can help. I can help. Not just with the gem stuff, with all of it. Okay?"

He was grabbing her by the shoulders and smiling at her and it was only then that she realized all the threads had gone still. One by one they all fell to the ground in piles of discarded fabric as she collapsed forwards into him, openly crying for the first time in a very long time.

*****

“I’m not forgetting about your choice of language by the way. And we-”

As the pair stepped off the downstairs warp pad, Steven was saying something Connie only caught the end of. She was sitting in her favorite spot on the couch reading, so when she first looked up she was nearly too distracted to notice the state of their clothes. Nearly.

“-still have to clean up all the thread”

“What happened to you two!” Connie interrupted Steven’s sentiment. 

Alisha gave a faint apologetic smile, and scratched the back of her head.

“Okay, so don’t be mad-” She was interrupted by Steven lifting her off the ground and spinning her around in the air.

“Mad! Of course we won’t be mad! You used your powers! That’s a big deal! We should celebrate!” Steven grinned, still spinning the young girl around.

For Alisha's part, she didn’t actually seem all that bothered by it. Despite the fact that all three of them had been living together for three years, Connie hadn’t yet really connected to the girl, she was just so closed off. But seeing Steven twirl her around, she almost looked happy.

Not wanting to miss out on the bonding opportunity, Connie ran forward and threw herself into the mix, giving Alisha a big hug as soon as she was in range.

“That is very exciting! I’m proud of you! Now, what’s this about cleaning thread? And please explain the clothes.”


	5. Episode 2: Just One Birthday, Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha’s sixteenth birthday is in a few days, And Steven and Connie help plan an all out bash. All of the crystal gems are invited and most of the residents of beach city too. The one person Alisha really wants to be there, though, can’t make it. The next day she decides maybe it’s time to visit her mother’s workshop.

Two days. Alisha’s sixteenth birthday was in two days. She was excited, because if this went well she could convince her dad that all the gem stuff was in the past, and that she was perfectly fine now. If this day went well, she could go home. 

She had imagined her large bed with its 500 thread count sheets and fluffy pillows often over the past few years. To be fair, the beach house wasn’t awful. She’d grown to quite like the loft room where she slept, it had a nice view of the beach, and could be down right cozy at times. She’d almost miss the place, but probably not. 

Nothing could truly compare to her dad’s house. It was basically a mansion at the edge of empire city, close enough to experience the city life, but far enough away to have privacy. There was a pool, where you could go swimming, and not have to worry about salt water ruining your hair. 

She hadn’t been home in such a long time. She was filled with longing as she sat on a bar stool in the kitchen, slowly eating a bowl of cereal. Had her room been changed while she was away, Alisha wondered. Three years was a fairly long time, it’s possible her dad had moved her things. But that didn’t really matter, all that stuff was from when she was a 12 or 13 year old so even if her dad hadn’t rearranged she’d probably need to do it herself when she got back. 

She was distracted by Steven as he moved about the kitchen sleepily, fixing himself breakfast. She had to scold herself for her earlier train of thought.

No, no. Temper your expectations Alisha, If you’re too over excited you’ll slip up, and then none of that will happen. You have to be careful, you have to be your best, so that he’ll take you back.

“Mornin Ali. ‘eres Connie?” Steven asked her through bleary eyes, having poured himself his own bowl of cereal.

“She went to pick up some coffee. Didn’t want to wait for the sleepyhead forever. She said she’d bring donuts back too.” Alisha replied quickly.

Steven picked up on her excitement, and smiled. “Good mood?” he asked, pulling his blanket tighter around himself.

“I guess so. It’s a good morning.” Alisha gave a small smile back.

“Sure is.” Steven said, bringing a spoonful of sugary cereal to his mouth. Between bites he said “Coffee is a good idea though.” Steven said, sharing a wink with Alisha.

They both looked over as Connie opened the screen door, a bag of donuts and two cups of coffee carried in one arm. Noticing Steven she said “morning sleepyhead, nice of you to join us.”  
Stepping forwards towards the kitchen island she held out the coffee carrier “Coffee?”

“Please.” Steven said, setting his spoon down in his half eaten bowl of cereal. 

Steven hummed into the cup of coffee while Connie pulled half of his blanket around her, the two standing shoulder to shoulder on the other side of the counter. Alisha pulled the bag of donuts toward her and pulled out one of the old fashioned. She took a large bite out of the donut and then pushed the bag back across the counter. 

She smiled at the domesticity of the moment as Connie pulled out her own old fashioned and Steven took the rainbow sprinkle Connie had gotten for him. She wouldn’t miss the beach house, but she realized that despite herself she might actually miss the two adults she lived with. 

*****

Garnet Amethyst and Pearl sat around one end of the table while Steven and Connie gestured to the board on the wall. On it was a diagram of the beach outside the temple. There were various labeled squares and zones, as well as small icons for various groups of people, gem and human alike. 

“Do you all know what you have to do?” Steven said darkly. 

“Yes” all three gems said in unison. 

“I’m in charge of gathering the troops” Amethyst said, reciting her place in the complicated plan that had been laid out for the three original Crystal Gem members over the last three hours.

“I’m in charge of reconnaissance and making all the arrangements with the local nutrition suppliers.” Pearl said next, clapping her hands together in excitement.

“I’ll take care of the decorations.” Garnet finished.

“Good.” Steven said.

“We have less than twenty four hours, people. Operation: Alisha’s birthday bash, commence!” Connie said, breaking the meeting. 

Connie stood happily next to Steven as the Gems each left Amethyst’s room to complete various tasks. Amethyst came back to the beach house often, but she spent most of her time here, in the small room in an apartment in little homeworld. She liked to be near the rest of the Famethyst, and being in the hustle and bustle of little homeworld suited her.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Connie said, confident in a plan well made, but not certain that the girl in question would enjoy the party they’d put together.

“I think so. She’s been in a really good mood lately, I think she’s excited.” Steven responded, sidling next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. 

“Yeah. I’m glad.” Connie said, patting her partner's hand.

“Although that means we’re gonna have to see him” Steven said, an uncharacteristic tone coming to his voice.

“Yeah. I know. But we’re doing this for her. And he wasn’t actually that bad before... Alisha’s mom had a good influence on him I think. Let’s just try and make it a good day, okay?”

Steven growled slightly before conceding, “Yeah you’re right.”

*****

It was the night before her birthday, and Alisha was full of nervous energy and excitement which she could barely contain.

They had ordered a large pizza, and were now settled in front of the downstairs tv wearing their pajamas. Alisha was mostly too giddy to be embarrassed about wearing pajamas in front of other people. Steven and Alisha were playing a multiplayer game. It was fast paced, and full of platforming sections and boss fights. Connie sat just behind them cheering them on and giving them frequent advice. 

It was nice. Alisha was having fun. It was almost a shame that she'd be leaving tomorrow. Oh well, it couldn't really be helped. From tomorrow on, she'd be with her dad, and everything would be perfect. Maybe Steven and Connie would be able to visit every so often, that might be nice. 

Later that night after the pizza had all been eaten and Connie had bashfully made them go to bed, Alisha laid awake in the loft. She snuggled up against the assortment of pillows she kept on her bed and looked across to the shelves, and the window sill opposite her bed. 

There was an old fantasy series Connie had made her read. It was more enjoyable than Alisha had expected, still pretty lame though. There was a picture of her and her dad when she was little. On the next shelf were pictures of her and the gems. One was from a photo booth from the Funland arcade which she, Connie and Steven had all crammed into early on when Alisha first moved in. She'd been 13 then. More books, and old momentos, and... Her eyes drifted down.

On the bottom shelf, shoved into a corner, was a picture of her mom. It had a simple frame and was relatively small. It was one of the main things her dad had made sure she took with her when she moved into the beach house. Maybe when she went back home she could leave it behind, pretend she'd forgotten it. There were plenty of pictures of mom at Dad's house though, so it's not like she could escape them by leaving one behind.

She rolled over, to look away from the picture, and the shelf. She pulled the pillows closer to her as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the daily uploads, we have the start of a new Episode! I have something like 50k words written for this fic already so they should continue for quite a while.


	6. Episode 2: Just One Birthday, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha’s sixteenth birthday is in a few days, And Steven and Connie help plan an all out bash. All of the crystal gems are invited and most of the residents of beach city too. The one person Alisha really wants to be there, though, can’t make it. The next day she decides maybe it’s time to visit her mother’s workshop.

It had been a hectic day. Tables of food had been set up on the beach, there was a dance floor and a stage where Alisha could hear familiar strumming from Steven's dad.

Guests were just now starting to arrive, large groups from beach city as well as many from little homeworld. It seems like amethyst had invited the whole famethyst along. That was less than ideal, her dad didn't care much for gem stuff, but she supposed she'd just have to make do. 

She was putting the finishing touches on her own outfit. It was a nice dark burgundy dress with a short sweater to go over top. She was fastening the ties on her shoes, cute black boots with a short heel.

She checked once more in a mirror that the gem on the small of her back was thoroughly obscured before standing up and making her way towards the beach house door to join the others. Her outfit might not be the best for walking on the beach, but she'd live.

Connie wished her a happy birthday from where she was in the kitchen putting the cake in the oven. Alisha called back a hurried thanks, already halfway out the door. 

She had to admit, they'd done a fairly nice job. Streamers and banners adorned the beach and the tables were arranged and stocked with a perfect mix of party food. They had clearly meant this all to be a surprise, so she played along, but they hadn’t done a particularly good job hiding it. To one side Steven was setting up the grill where he would be making hot dogs and burgers throughout the party. She began heading in his direction, slightly stumbling once as she walked across the sand.

"Hey Al! Happy birthday!" Steven said, pulling her into a big hug as she reached him.

Alisha laughed a little, though she quickly cut herself off, covering her mouth.

"Thanks. The party looks really nice. You guys did a good job." Alisha said while lowering her hand back down to her side.

"Yeah?" Steven asked her, still having one hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Alisha replied, smiling at him.

  
  


*****

  
  


The party had been going in full swing for a little over an hour now. Steven had never made so many hotdogs in such a short time before. More importantly though, Alisha looked like she was having fun. 

At first she hadn't been that involved, but eventually Amethyst had pulled her into the festivities. At the moment she was sat at a table with Garnet Amethyst and Pearl while they told stories, likely about Steven when he was little.

Steven could tell that something was wrong though, and he had an idea about what. Alisha kept looking down the beach, and checking her phone. She'd grown more and more impatient as the party had continued. Her dad hadn't come yet. If he stood her up, Steven would...

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts Steven. This isn't about you and how you feel, this is about Alisha. And she wants her dad here. 

"Hey would you mind watching the grill for a minute?" Steven asked the nearby Peedee fryman as he handed off the tools of the trade.

"Sure, no problem" the blonde man replied. 

Steven began making his way over towards Alisha when the beach house door opened overhead. Connie came out, carrying a large cake covered in light blue frosting. She called down the stairs "Alisha, your dad's on the house phone."

Alisha jumped up practically running as she made her way across the beach, up the stairs and inside. Steven had a bad feeling about this.

  
  


*****

  
  


Alisha slowly sat down on the couch as she listened to her dad on the phone. 

"Yeah. That makes sense. No it's fine. yeah. Yes, of course." She carefully kept all emotion out of her voice, but she couldn't help letting a small amount of annoyance at the stinging behind her eyes from getting through. 

"Okay. Bye dad." Her dad didn't request an 'I love you' and Alisha didn't offer one.

She looked up to see Steven leaning around the door to the beach house. "Hey. You okay?" He said, gently.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alisha replied, showing no intention of getting up.

Steven walked over and sat down on the couch next to her. "What did he say?"

"He can't make it. Something, important, came up." It stung. As much as she tried to keep it down, saying those words stung. All she wanted to do was lay down and cry, but that wasn't an option. If she started crying now she didn't know when or even if she'd stop, and there was a whole beach of guests outside. No, all those feelings would have to wait.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Let's just get this lame party over with." Alisha said, standing up to leave. She was stopped as her arm yanked against Steven. He was holding her hand. She couldn't remember when he'd started doing that. She stared down at his hand. It was blurry and indistinct. God damnit. She'd said she wasn't going to start crying. 

"Hey." Steven's voice was soft and gentle. It was quiet, barely above a whisper. He stood up and gently wrapped her in a hug. 

"Wait here for a minute. I'll be right back, I promise." 

She heard him go outside and talk to someone on the steps for a short while. She wasn't totally sure who, maybe Connie. She couldn't focus. All her energy was taken up by not falling apart on the spot.

She felt warm and sticky, like she was in a swamp. Her sweater was too hot, and her dress felt like it was too small. She felt like she was dying, and like she was full of energy. She wanted to run, or scream, or do a hundred jumping jacks. She could barely see as the tears stubbornly refused to stop filling her eyes.

What felt like hours later Steven came back into the room and took her hand. 

"Help me carry some of these, okay?" Steven asked. Alisha numbly did as he asked, grabbing some of the cushions off the couch. He led her upstairs and then started arranging the cushions on her bed as well as her pillows and blankets. 

Steven climbed in and stuck his head out upside down over the edge of the makeshift fort. He patted the bed next to him and looked up at her.

"What about," her voice broke, and she had to start again.

"What about the party" she was staring down at him, unsure.

"The party can sort itself out. Come on, don't you want to join me in the nest?" Steven said, again patting the bed beside him.

Alisha awkwardly climbed underneath the blanket canopy Steven had erected, laying on her back next to him.

He took her hand in his and just laid next to her as her tears began to flow. Alisha felt like she was drowning. It was all too much. She didn't want to think about this, she didn't want to feel this. All she wanted was her dad, but in that moment she hated him more than anything. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. 

At some point a while later Connie came in. She put a large bag of gummy worms on the bed, and scooted in on Alisha's other side. 

Sandwiched between Steven and Connie, and layers of blankets and pillows, Alisha stared at the bag of gummy worms. It was a tiny gesture. It was meaningless. It was a bag of her favorite candy, it wasn't a big deal. 

For some reason that bag felt like the most weighty thing in the world. It was like a punch to her gut, and she couldn’t hold it all in anymore. Everything was pouring out of her. She was sure if she looked down she would see her guts flowing out over the bed. Soon all her insides would be gone, along with all the horrible things inside her head, and there’d be nothing left. She was sobbing, wailing now. Both adults hugged her rubbing her shoulder or her hair, making cooing sounds. 

It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair, but she pulled the two adults closer

  
  


*****

  
  


It was nearly one in the morning. Alisha was blearily rubbing her eyes. She was a mess from sleeping in formal clothes, makeup, and without even taking off her earrings. Steven snored softly to her left, while Connie was sprawled out happily on the right side of her bed. She felt slightly embarrassed to have two adults sleeping in her bed, like she was a toddler having bad dreams, but she was still happy for the company. 

The three of them had eaten all the gummy worms, with some help from Steven's Lion, who had managed to sneak into her room. As she shifted and her earrings caught in her hair giving her a painful tug Alisha decided it was time to clean up a little. 

She reached over the sleeping woman to put her earrings on the bed side table and grab a tissue to wipe her face. As she pulled back she glanced down at the photo of her mom. 

Maybe shed been stupid before, to think that she could just go back with her dad and forget any of this had ever happened. Whatever the case it was clear she wouldn’t be putting this behind her any time soon, so it might be a good idea to visit her mom’s old place. She’d known about it for a long time now, and Steven had offered to take her a few times. She’d said no before, but she might be able to find something useful there. Something that could help her get better control of her powers.

But that would all have to wait for tomorrow morning. Right now, Alisha was too tired to be making decisions about dealing with her dead mom’s old junk.


	7. Episode 2: Just One Birthday, Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha’s sixteenth birthday is in a few days, And Steven and Connie help plan an all out bash. All of the crystal gems are invited and most of the residents of beach city too. The one person Alisha really wants to be there, though, can’t make it. The next day she decides maybe it’s time to visit her mother’s workshop.

“You sure you’re ready? We don’t have to rush this if you don’t feel like it.” Steven said, caution and concern clear in his voice.

“Yeah I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me, you’re not my dad.” Alisha replied, trying to sound annoyed despite the tension in her body making her feel like her spine might snap in two at any minute. They were standing at the door to her mom’s workshop. It was relatively small, on the top floor of a building in little homeworld. Steven had called the building manager earlier that morning, who assured him that the room hadn’t been touched since Rhodochrosite had left.

“Right, right. We don’t have to go through everything today, though, okay? It’s okay to take your time with it.” Steven said. There was a slight tone to his voice that Alisha couldn’t quite place. That thought was interrupted as Connie came up the stairs with the building manager behind her. A particularly industrious Ruby who seemed to have taken a liking to land ownership. Alisha would have to file Steven’s odd behaviour away for later consideration.

The Ruby froze in her tracks as she saw Alisha. A slightly awed, or maybe wistful look came over the gem’s face.

“Woah. So you’re her, huh?” The Ruby said, a slightly skeptical tone to her voice.

“Um? I’m not sure what you...” Alisha trailed off as the small gem walked a circle around her to see the gap in her jacket and shirt which reviewed the gemstone on her lower back.

“Wow. you really have her gem right there, huh. Well wouldja look at that.” the ruby said, voice full of awe.

“I..” Alisha had no idea how to react to this situation, so she was very thankful when Steven stepped in.

“So, Ruby! You said earlier that you have a key, right?” Steven said jovially.

“Of course! Anything for Rhodoschrosite’s daughter. She really livened the place up. What a gem, ya know?” Ruby winked at Alisha, while fishing a ring of keys out of her pocket.

“R.. right.” Alisha replied, profoundly uncomfortable.

The ruby finally found the key and unlocked the door. 

“Alrighty! Why don’t I give you folks the grand tour! You know, nothing about her workshop has been changed since she left it, in fact no one has even been inside in just about 16 years. Where should we start?” The Ruby was saying excitedly while pushing the door open.

Steven put a hand on her shoulder apologetically before saying “actually, maybe you could give us a little while. It’s just this is the first time Alisha’s been inside, so a little bit of privacy might be nice.”

The ruby looked at Alisha, confused at first, before seeming to grasp some sort of understanding. 

“Of course, of course, take as long as you need.”

After the Ruby walked back down the stairs Steven reach out and put his hand on the door knob, looking at Alisha, a question and encouragement on his face.

Alisha took a deep breath, and nodded, watching as Steven opened the door to reveal....

Tables and chairs maybe? There was what looked to be pieces of machinery of some sort scattered about, but everything was covered in sheets and a heavy layer of dust so it was hard to tell what exactly anything was.

Large bay windows along the back wall which were similarly covered in grime let in a hazy yellowish light, illuminating long swatches of space, and deepening all the shadows in the room. 

Steven put a hand on Alisha's shoulder and asked her a question. She hadn't paid attention the first time so he had to ask her again before she understood.

"So, where should we start?" 

  
  


*****

  
  


They'd begun at the table closest to the door. It was slightly lower to the ground than the average table, and had drawers all down the sides. The drawers were all filled with needles, pins, small spools of thread, and dozens of other sewing tools. The tabletop itself was a hard surface, with yard and inch markers inlaid across its surface. 

It had taken them nearly three hours to go through the whole table, with Alisha insisting on inspecting every item in detail and going over every inch of table, before being satisfied that it wouldn't unlock some magical gem power.

They were all certain that they'd not missed anything, so Alisha looked up and out across the room. She shuddered looking at the rows of covered objects and heaps of misshapen sheets. If she wanted to go over all of this just as thoroughly it could take her days, weeks even. 

Alisha stood up to move to the next table, but quickly sat back down as she started to feel light headed. She glared down at her body, willing it to move, but saw that her hands were shaking. She clenched her hands into fists, both to steady them, and out of frustration. Apparently all those skipped breakfasts were catching up with her, and sitting intensely focused on one task for hours on end wasn’t helping. 

Alisha looked over at Steven who was placing things back in drawers.

“Food.” Alisha said glumly.

Both Connie and Steven made confused hmms and stared back at Alisha.

“Food now. Time for a break.” Alisha clarified.

“Okay. yeah, I think I saw a burger place around the block. Although, I don’t know how much gem cooking can really be trusted...” Connie offered.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s good. I could go and bring us some stuff back? Or we could go out together, maybe get some fresh air.” Steven replied.

“Actually I,” Alisha’s heart sank. She felt like a coward. It was just a room, why was she running from a room. It couldn’t hurt her. Nevertheless...

“Actually, I was thinking maybe we could stop for today. If that’s alright.” Despite her best efforts, Alisha’s voice came out unsteady.

“Of course Al. We don’t need to look through everything today. We can just head back to town for now.” Steven said, a sympathetic smile on his face, which a second later lit up with inspiration.

“Oh! We could go back to the frystand! Peedee told me the other day that he’s really been dialing in on his baked potato recipe.”

Both Connie and Alisha shuddered at the idea.

“I still don’t understand how you can mess baked potatoes up. There isn’t even a recipe to dial into. It’s a one step food item, put in oven, bake.” Alisha said as the three gathered up their things and got ready to leave.

As the door closed Alisha looked back. Through the gloom she thought she saw movement along the dimly lit sheet covers just before the door closed entirely.

_ Well, not gonna worry about THAT right now... _ she thought to herself as she hurried down the stairs. 


End file.
